This invention relates generally to the machine tool arts and more particularly to an attachment for a thread cutting machine.
There is a substantial need for apparatus that will automate the cutting of threads on tubular workpieces or the like with a minimum of manual operations. In view of the high cost of labor and in order to keep the unit cost of the workpiece at a minimum, it is desirable that the machine or attachment be capable of operating as automatically as possible and at the highest possible speed with the least loss of time between various stages of operation.